


Wake Me Up To Dreaming

by SereneCalamity



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Post Season 2 Finale, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Cheryl's woken up unexpectedly at night.





	Wake Me Up To Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
> I hope you guys enjoy :)

Cheryl Blossom blinked slowly as she slowly woke up. Her mind was foggy from sleep and she licked her lips, which were a bit dry. For a moment, she felt completely lost, not a clue where she was, and then she saw her Serpent jacket hung over the back of a chipped wooden chair next to another Serpent jacket and she remembered she was at Toni Topaz's.

Her girlfriends room.

That was all the logical thought that went through her head, because the next thing, she felt the same sensation that had woken her up.

A tongue, licking and sliding between her legs.

"Oh,  _god_!" Cheryl couldn't help but cry out, her shoulders tightening as her toes curled and she felt a shift in the mattress below her. Soft hair brushed against her inner thighs and she felt fingers gently lifting up her thighs and sliding toward her ass. Clary could feel the scratch of the lace from her panties against her skin as Toni pushed it aside, continuing to lick and suck at the sweet spot between her legs. " _Toni_..." Cheryl whispered out, trying to keep her voice low so that she didn't wake up Toni's great-great-grandfather, who was sleeping just down the hall. Toni licked her with even more intent, and Cheryl couldn't help the way her hips jerked off the bed as Toni's tongue swiped over the redheads clit.

"That's right, babe," Toni whispered, pressing a kiss against her hip before one of her hands moved from her ass and began pushing up the thin singlet that Cheryl was wearing. One hand was still massaging her ass, underneath her thong while her other shirt pushed her singlet all the way up so that Cheryl's breasts were exposed. The night air was warm around them, but that didn't stop Cheryl's nipples from hardening, especially as Toni's fingers brushed over one. "Don't worry, you can be loud...Let me hear you..." Cheryl's lips parted and she was about to say something, but then Toni moved, the fingers that had been on Cheryl's ass moving and replacing where her tongue had been between her leg, and then Toni's mouth began making it's way up her torso.

All Cheryl managed was a choked off whine as two fingers pressed down firmly on her clit.

Cheryl just didn't know what to focus on. She had never been intimate with a girl before Toni, even though there had been Heather. She had been with a couple of guys, but none of them had ever really done anything that had gotten her off, it was always her that had to finish herself off afterwards. It had only been in the past few weeks that things had really escalated past kissing with Toni and she was still getting used to the idea of someone actually touching her in a way that made her feel both safe and aroused.

The dual sensations of Toni's lips closed around her nipple and then her fingers moving over her clit had Cheryl's body feeling as though every single nerve ending was set on fire. Her toes curled into the blanket underneath her—cheap and a little scratchy, but one that she slept on soundly—and when she felt a graze of Toni's teeth against her nipple, suddenly she felt that knot inside her give out. Liquid gushed between her things, over Toni's fingers, and a long, heavy sigh escaped Cheryl's lips.

" _Yes_ ," Toni murmured, pulling back from where she had been sucking on Cheryls nipple and moving up to bring their mouths together. If it was anyone else—if it had been any of her previous boyfriends—she would have thrown a hissy fit about how both of them had bad breathe given it was the early hours of the morning, but it was  _Toni_ , and Cheryl would kiss her at any opportunity she was given. Their tongues pushed together and Cheryl's brain was still feeling a little mushy, given the orgasm that was still tingling through her, and she didn't fully process what Toni was doing as she moved over her.

It wasn't until Toni started rubbing herself up and down Cheryl's thigh that Cheryl realized she wasn't wearing any underwear, and her wet lips were pressed against the warm skin of Cheryl's left leg.

"Oh, shit," Cheryl moaned as she reached down and gripped Toni's hips. She wasn't as experienced as Toni, but she was a quick study. Toni loved  _giving_  pleasure more than she did receiving it, and so it had been a bit difficult to find out what the pink haired girl liked. Cheryl had realized that  _this_  was something she liked when they were at cheerleading practice and Toni had sat down on her knee. Cheryl had been feeling playful and bounced her leg up and down a couple of times and had then stopped when she felt Toni's legs clamp down around hers and give her a look.

"Fuck," Toni grunted as she began to slide herself up and down, her body leaning forward so that her forehead was leaning against Cheryl's, their breasts pressed together through the material of Toni's pyjama shirt and their noses bumping together a few times as Toni moved. Cheryl encouraged her movements, tipping Toni's hips down and shifting her leg to make it feel better. Toni began swearing a lot more steadily, and then her movements became a lot more jerky and Cheryl pressed her thigh up hard against Toni, feeling her arousal spill over her leg. Toni's breathing was laboured as she dropped her head to Cheryl's shoulder. Cheryl couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face as she stared up at the ceiling, moving one of her hands to rest on the back of Toni's dark brown and pink hair, stroking her fingers through the strands. It took a few minutes, but then Toni rolled off her, laying back on the narrow bed, side by side with Cheryl.

"You think we'll wake up your grandpa if we both go to the bathroom to clean up?" Cheryl whispered. Toni giggled, a sound that made Cheryl's body warm in a whole different way.

"I think we're good," she replied. "But just give me a few minutes. My legs still feel like jelly." It was Cheryl's turn to giggle, and tightened her fingers around Toni's.

It was strange the way life was suddenly better than the dreams she had when she was sleeping.

And it was all thanks to the pink haired, bright eyed, warm hearted Serpent next to her.


End file.
